una decision crucial!
by caritho mushroom
Summary: una decision que tiene que tomar bella que definira con quien pasara el resto de su vida y que pasara cn su corazon! dedicadet to... Kun... you know


sola, en mi cuarto, me encontraba tomando una decision... la decision que definiria mi futuro, mi vida y mi corazon...

conoci a edward, es todo lo contrario a lo que siempre imagine, serio, callado, analitico... y aveces frio, pero aun asi, siento esto que me llena por dentro, me completa el alma, me hace sentir completamente yo, cuando lo miro, en sus ojos veo el universo entero, veo el complemento de mi mundo, es inevitable verlo y no sentirme plenamente en paz, aun si temo por mi vida estando cerca de el, no se si para el yo sea importante, pero el para mi, lo es simplemente todo. es un vampiro... y su sed de sangre me hace temer... mas si se que Mi sangre es su mayor tentacion al estar cerca mio, pero no me importa confio en el y se que nunca me hara da o.. o eso espero...

por otro lado esta jacob, confiable, fiel, cari oso... seguro, mi mejor amigo; jacob, mi apoyo, mi confidente, mi amado amigo, siente cosas por mi tan fuertes, que sinceramente no entiendo por que la vida hace que yo me enamore de alguien que no sea el, es tan perfecto... tan el, es dificil describir la conexion que tenemos, pero es mas que un lazo de amistad, es un lazo de confidentes, el siempre se asegura de mi bienestar y yo como puedo tambien velo por el, claro esta, que el en su condicion de licantropo lo puede hacer mejor que yo y mis instintos de " madre"... jacob me quiere como su compa era permanente, como su esposa y esta tarde pidio mi mano a charlie, ahora solo falta que yo apruebe para casarme en "la push" y ser parte de el calor de un hogar de licantropos... hijos licantropos, esposo licantropo, vecinos licantropos... una vida llena de lobos... que seria de mi?

algo se movio en mi ventana, cuando mire me percate que , como todas las noches, me visitaba aquel chico que me complicaba la vida, pero al mismo tiempo llenaba mi ser... que seria yo sin el?... que seria de mi sin aquel estupido vampiro que hace que mi vida cuelgue de un hilo y complique cada vez mas mi situacion?. Pense que mi vida estaba ya resuelta, solo por un segundo, cuando recorde esos ojos marron, esa piel canela y la seguridad que con ellas traia, que me recordo que tenia que tomar una decision lo mas pronto posible... jacob vendria al otro dia y yo aun sin la respuesta concreta...

Edward solo me miro, me beso la frente y se marcho de inmediato, no se que querra decir eso, pero por primera vez me percate de lo especiales ke eran sus besos y que cada uno de ellos significa algo importante en mi, cerre los ojos para escuchar mejor mis latidos, para decidir entre la razon y el corazon; cuando por fin abri los ojos estaba ya decidida, ya sabia que hacer y supe de inmediato que me doleria tomar esa decision, pero fue la que tome y sere firme con ella.

llego jacob a la puerta, toco suavemente y prosiguio a la sala, los nervios me inundaban, me llenaban, me ahogaban, no me dejaban respirar y senti como una mano me sostenia el hombro, me gire y lo primero que vi fueron esos labios que invitan a pecar, cerre los ojos para resistir el llanto y solo senti como me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, la sensacion de paz y plenitud me dejo inmovil por un minuto y luego lo mire a sus ojos y le susurre al oido la unica verdad que podia existir en mi vida, me solto y yo me diriji hasia mi destino.

ya en las escaleras, mi unico remedio era respirar hondo y seguir adelante con la decision, baje las escaleras como pude y fui hacia el sillon donde se encontraban jacob y charlie, mire a charlie a los ojos y lo entendio todo, nos dejo solos para ais poder hablar tranquilamente y me sente junto a jacob.

no se como me resisiti a esos ojos, pero mi corazon me daba fuerzas para continuar, le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras una lagrima bajaba por mi rostro, que palabras podria describir mejor mi decision que ese acto de amor?, se que lo heri, pero a quien amo es a edward, quien es due o de mi corazon es el y yo no puedo hacer nada para que sea diferente, perdi a mi mejor amigo, a mi apoyo, a mi tranquilidad, pero no tenia mas que hacer, jacob algun dia entendera y volvera a mi, como mi amigo, como mi unico verdader amigo.

espero que algun dia lo entienda, se que lo hara, confio en que sabra como seguir en su vida y yo solo espero que con otra sea feliz, con otra que si lo meresca, con otra que si le de el amor que se merece, que lo cuide y lo haga tan feliz como siempre so o l ser junto a mi.


End file.
